jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clonehunter
Adminship Hi Clonehunter, I thought you left this wiki permanently. MismeretMonk 18:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Clonehunter, I'm the Bureaucrat of Park Pedia (the Jurassic Park wiki). Can I also become an admin on this site? And another thing, Park Pedia has a Facebook these days, but we also wanted to post events from other the two Jurassic Park answers wiki's. Can we also post things about this fanon wiki? MismeretMonk 17:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi Nice wiki! And a great job too. Thanks for making this wiki just when I was about to. You should add a link to the JP Wiki (jurassicpark.wikia.com) on the sidebar, that way the two wikis will be connected one another. Tell your friends too about your new wiki, so we'll have lots of contributors. If you would, I would like to help with the logo and the css layouts (I've made a new logo, fresher, and the 'fanon wiki' writing much clearer). Hope I could help more in building this wiki! Cheers, Sanguinoraptor 04:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm on Park pedia and followed the links from there to here. I've started writing my own fanfiction now - you can see it here. Once again hi! Toothless99 10:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can I be an admin here? I promise to keep writing fanfcitions and expand the wiki, as well as keep it clear of vandals (I hate vandals!). : I've started JP5, since I've finished Revenge of the T-Rex! Toothless99 06:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) WTF! WHY DID YOU DELETE MY EXTINCTION NATURE RESERVE PAGE!? I PUT LOTS OF WORK INTO IT! vandal someone has vandalised all my fanfics and characters/dinosaurs. Block the vandal, its IP is 203.96.5.119. I've undone all his edits, but that's why I'd like to be an admin - I could rollback and block, instead of undo and report. I'm admin on four other wikis. Toothless99 18:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, that just happened to me too---by 203.96.9.237. Possibly the same person, considering the similarity of the vandalism. If you could, please either protect my pages to prevent this from happening again, or make me an admin so I could just rollback? Thanks Styracosaurus Rider 00:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) President Please nominate someone for Jurassic Park President.Dr.Mollica 20:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Please Hey Hunter I was wondering if I could become an admin because we really need one and my stuff is really popular on this site like Isla Sorna Survival,JP President & much more. I doubt you'll get a reply. Clonehunter seems to have vanished off the face of the earth for the time being. Which reminds me, it's been long enough that MismeretMonk can adopt the wiki...Be right back. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC)